The Dawn of Chaos
by SkiethBlade
Summary: For the First year of my life with the Justice league Nothing amazing happened just your normal hero with the Justice league Even mad Friends then things took a Turn and now i can never go back to the Life i had But im getting ahead of myself
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: this is a story about the Justice league Unlimited with one or two things referring to Sonic X and DBZ I do not own or partake in any of the making of these three shows_

**_The Dawn of Chaos_**

_The Stranger_

It was a dark and dreary night the Rain was falling heavily and the lighting flashed and the thunder cracked a dark figure walks along the sidewalk Almost Skin and Bone his arms crossed over his chest his shoulders hunched up and his head pent down he stops and looks into a store window at himself he then bends over picks up a rock and shedders the window and takes some of the cloths and Runs off into the dark of the night

The next morning Kara Zor-El(Super Girl), Diana(Wonder Woman) and Namine a new girl to the Justice league she was the same height as Kara her long dark brown hair flowed just past half way down her back her yellow eyes seemed to have a small glow to them, all three where walking down the street Diana wanted to have a girls day out most of the other Justice League Women where off on other assignments so it was only those three today although Diana and Bruce (Batman) where interested in each other they were not together and most of that day Namine and Kara where seeing more and more couples out and about when they had turned a corner to go to one of their favorite shops they saw the police around the store

"What's that about?" asked Kara with a confused look on her face

Diana looked at the scene "well from here it looks like someone broke in" she said the three of them walked over to the police border not having any intention to bother with the things that the police could easily handle

"What happened here?"Namine asked the nearest Police man He turned around and looked at them"Oh someone broke in last night smashed the window with the rock and just took some cloths no cash or jewels" the three girls looked at one another and after and moment or two Diana finally spoke up

"Well I guess were not shopping here today come on I know another place we can go" so the three Girls walked to what looked like a outside mall two story Shops with a food court in the center the place was really busy the three went into a few shops got some cloths and tried some on it was about 3:23 and they had stopped to have something to eat it was a nice day out so they ate out on the restraint balcony talking about the last assignment that they had and how much the new villains seem to monologue all the time, at that moment they heard a little fight starting to happen and then looked over the edge of the balcony they saw a least 5 guys and 5 girls all looking at this one guy the 5 guys and girls where dress as normal jocks their jackets and jeans the cheerleaders were still in there outfits

"they must have just come back from a game" Namine thought to herself the guy who the jocks were now surrounding was a little taller than Namine and Kira by where they where he ware a gray dress shirt a black under shirt with a gray line over his chest black jeans Black Shoes a belt that half way it split and hung there and reconnected in the back he had brown hair with two white highlights that hung down the front the leader of the Jocks (more than likely the QB) walked up the guy

"hey didn't you hear me I said apologies" the Jock said with one of his fists up the girls couldn't make out what the guy said but they Guessed it was something along the lines of "Why?" because the Jock's eyes narrowed and he started to yell louder "because you got mustard on my jacket!!" the guy said something else but it was still too low for the girls to here but it angered the Jock

"Why you Little!!" the jock took a swing at the guy Namine was about to jump down and help but Diana Stopped her Namine looked at her with a Puzzled expiration Diana just pointed "Just watch"

The guy had stepped out of the way and now he was faceing so that the girls could see his face Namine just looked at him and she got a small smile on their face he had to have done or said something to really anger the QB because he turned around when he got his balance he just growled at the guy and took another swing this time the guy bent backwards and now the he was looking at the girls and Namine looked into his eyes they where the color of the Sky Namine seemed to be lost in them then soon she snapped out of her trance then she looked at Diana and Kara "Don't you think we should help him?" Diana without looking at her just smiled "No I think he can handle himself" the QB looked more angrier than ever "Hold Still!!!" he shouted as he motioned his boys to jump him at the same time they all closed in and jumped at him the guy just looked around and in one motion all the Jocks fell to the ground holding there stomach in pain they didn't even see him move

The Jock just got up and started to walk away "You Moron I'll get you for this" the QB said as he put his arms around a cheerleader and walked off Kara and Diana were still looking at the Guy "so what do you think that was really about?" Kara asked Diana and Namine but Namine was gone she had walked down and was walking to the Guy but before she even got half way a car came screaming around the corner and was heading for Namine Kara and Diana jumped down to try and save her but the guy had turned around and pushed her out of the way and then rolled on the ground with her ending on top and she looked at him "Um….thank you" she said and he just looked at her "oh here let me help you up" She said as she helped him up she noticed that he had been Snagged by the car and his right arm was bleeding he just tore off the rest of his Sleeve and bandaged up his arm the guy looked at Namine and smiled "I hope your alright" She said and she looked into his eyes again until she heard Diana's Voice

"Namine are you alright" Namine looked at Diana who was walking towered her with Kara running to catch up

"So um…why where those guys mad at you?" Namine asked the guy He looked at her and smiled a bit

"well the dumb one was saying that I got mustered on his jacket but it was that blonde that did it and she just blamed me for it because I was walking by" he said with a slight hint of laughter in his voce

"It's always those kinds of Men that give the good ones a bad name" Kara said as she walked up Diana was next to Namine seeing if she was ok and Namine kept on saying that she was fine

"Good as long as you're ok" Diana Said then she looked at the guy "but you could use some treatment on that arm of yours" the guy looked at his arm and moved it around in a circle

"Hey don't worry about me I'm fine" he said but grabbed his arm from a little jolt of pain and the 3 girls glared at him "ok ok maybe not so fine " he said smiling but a bit embarrassed

…

Diana had taken the guy to the Watch tower and Namine and Kara went to Change into their "Uniforms" Diana and the guy where walking to the infirmary when they got there Diana explained the Situation to the Doctor and the guy laid down on a Bed while the Doctor looked at his arm "by the way" Diana said looking at him "what's your name"

the guy looked at the floor rather sad "well…its Jace…Jace Tribal...although I don't know if it's my real name or not" he said looking out the Window and Diana looked at him confused but she would not press the issue further a few moments later the Doctor had bandaged up his arm

"Ok your all set but I recommend staying here for the night you have lost a lot of blood" Jace nodded "Sure I don't see why not" he said with a Smile Diana smiled as well "well I have a Few things to do ill send someone to Check on you a little later" she said as she started walking out the Door and Jace nodded and looked out the Window a few hours later someone knocked on the Door to Jace's room

"um…come in?" he said it was kind on weird to have someone knock on the door when this wasn't even his room the door slid open it was Namine Jace just looked at her for a bit before he finally said "um…hi" he said not really knowing what to say

"Hi" said Namine "Wonder Woman Sent me to check on you" she said as she walked into the room smiling

"Oh I'm ok just a little much to take in you know?" he said looking out the window at the fastness of space and Earth just below

"I know I was the same way when I first got here" she said as she walked up beside him "is there anything I can get for you" she asked When Jace looked at her he realized how close she was and he blushed a little "um…well I have been in this from a wile is there any chance I could take walk around"

"I don't see any harm in that" A deep yet fathering kind of Voice came from behind them Jace turned around and he froze in his Spot

"Hey Superman" Said Namine as she waved a little Superman walked over to them and smiled Jace had to look up to him and he couldn't help but feel like a ant

"But someone has to be with you ok?" Said Superman looking at Jace

"Um….yeah" was all Jace could say

"I'll go with him" Said Namine her and Superman looked at each other a bit

"Ok but try and stay out of trouble ok?" Superman Said with a little bit of Sternness in his voice

"Oh come on when Have I ever-" Superman was looking at her as if to say it again this time more like a father "ok ok geez" She said as she took Jace's arm and prity much dragged him out the room

"It was a pleasure to meet you Sir-"right when Jace said sir Namine pulled him out of site Jace and Namine Walked down the Halls Jace took in all the Sites he had never dreamed that one day that he would be on board the Watch Tower with the Justice League the first Stop that they made was a place that looked like they made Extra cloths for the League Namine walked over to the person behind the counter and they talked for a Bit as they did Jace looked around he could see uniforms for the volunteers that weren't super heroes but where helping run the League he also saw outfits for heroes and herons soon Namine walked back over to Jace with some clothes in her arms She handed them to Jace

"Here try these On" She said as she handed them to him he looked at them for a bit then looked at her

"Um…ooookkkk" he said with a Confused look on his face

"Just go" She said as she pushed him into the dressing room as Namine waited another girl Walked in it was Kara she was standing there her long Blond hair swung just past her shoulders with a small black headband she was wherein her Supergirl Outfit

"Hey Namine….so where is he?" Supergirl Asked as she looked around the room

"He's getting changed "she said as she pointed behind her to the dressing room after a few moments Jace came out

"Wow" was the 2 girls response he has now wherein a Black Sleeveless Shirt Dark blue jeans with black loops on each side right near the pockets and Black shoes with red bottoms Jace looked at himself in the mirror then he looked at the 2 girls "um…to much?" he asked the girls just looked at him Namine began to blush a bit but snapped out of it when Supergirl started to Walk towered him

"hey you clean up nice" the 3 looked to the door it was Diana or Wonder Woman was wherein her Uniform now She walked over Jace and looked him up and Down Jace just looked at her back

"What?" he said as he looked at her "nothing….hey why don't you too take Jace here on your next assignment"

"WHAT??!!" was all their responses

…

A few moments earlier when Diana took Jace to the infirmary then she called the Founding members to the Conference room they all say at a round Table the rest of them looked at Diana

"So Diana why did you call us here" Said Super Man with a look like he already knew why

"I brought a boy on to the Watch tower but I feel like there something Strange about him"

"Strange how?" Said Green lantern who was sitting to Diana's Right

"Well he has this feel to him…like he has a strange Power within him but on the Outside he shows no sign of using it or even knowing about it"

"So you mean he has gas or something?" Asked the Flash the room went quiet and everyone looked at him "hey it was Just a Question"

"Maybe we should test him see how he responds" Said a girl sitting to the far left

"I don't believe that's all it would take Shyera" Said a greenish looked Alien

"Never the less we will Try" Said Superman "I'll meat him and see what he does I will contact you later Diana" they all nodded there head's and left the room after the meeting with Jace in the infirmary Superman called Diana

"Ok Diana set him up on a Mission and we will see how he dose…Shan keep a eye on him and give us update's"

"Understood Superman" they both said over the communicators After Diana tolled Namine and Supergirl that they should take Jace on their next mission she explained that the founding members believed that Jace had what it took to be a part of the Justice league Jace didn't believe it but he went along with it anyway before he knew it he was talking to Shan a Green Martian and he was giving them there assignment "we have noticed that there has been unusual activity on a Small island just off South America we want you to check it out "

"if it's just a Investigation then when send three people?" asked Supergirl and she had a Good point it was the kind of job for only one at best Shan kept silent "Get ready to teleport down" was all he said

Before Jace knew it he was no longer in the Watch Tower he was on a small beach on what looked like a island he looked around "wow…ok that was cool" he said as he started walking with Namine and Supergirl "so what are we looking for Supergirl" Asked Namine

"Anything that shouldn't be here" she said as they started into the Jungle

Jace started to get a Funny feeling and his ears started to ring a Little but he didn't let it bother him he didn't know why Wonder woman put him on this Test but he was determined to make a impression he just didn't know how yet

As the three passed by trees Jace thought he saw something but though it was the trick of the light then before he knew it someone or something had jumped on him and was holding him down to the ground Jace pushed him off only to have another grab him from behind by the neck in a chock hold with what felt like a Gun before he could react Supergirl came flying by and picked up the man holding Jace and he fell to the ground Jace looked up only to look right into the barrel of a gun just as what looked like a Solder was ready to fire he fell to the ground and Namine was behind him and she smiled at Jace and offered her hand Jace smiled and Took it "I guess where even for the car"

Just then Supergirl came back and dropped the other one and she looked at them and then touched her ear "Shan we got Kadness Solders here" Jace looked at the two men passed out on the Ground the name Kadness rang a Bell but he couldn't remember where he heard it from then Jace heard something and he started to look around then without warning he took off running after a while he stopped in front of what looked like a Old military bunker "What the" Said Supergirl as she walked over and Namine walked beside Jace "Jace…are you ok?" she asked Jace had a Look on his face like he knew where he was but he had never seen thin place before he then looked back at Supergirl "I'm going in" he started to walk when she grabbed him "I don't think that's a Good idea Jace"

"Hey Shan tolled up to investigate the Island and this bunker is on the Island right?" Supergirl couldn't argue that fact so with a Deep breath all three went in little did Jace knew that he had taken his First steps on a Path that he would regret taking later


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes: this is a story about the Justice league Unlimited with one or two things referring to Sonic X and DBZ I do not own or partake in any of the making of these three shows_

_**The Dawn of Chaos**_

_Enter Chaos Control_

Supergirl and two new members to the Justice League Namine a telekinetic and Jace a mastery boy who on this assignment was being tested to see if he made the Cut to join the League the three had found a Old abandoned military Bunker and decided to go in Jace went in first he knew that Namine and Supergirl could take care of themselves but he still felt like he should go first, after prying the door open they walked along a hall way it started to get dark till Namine held up her hand and a Bluish Light surrounded her hand like a Night light Jace just smiled and walked along

"Watch your step girls" He said as they went into what looked like a Main control room Supergirl walked over to the main computer and started typing Jace and Namine went to either side of the Room Namine started looking through old papers "Hey this was a Kadness headquarters" She said as she found some documents and she started to read out loud "Day 234 the Chaos Experiment is going well the Prototype does not seem to be rejecting the Emerald Radiation will continue with testing" Namine looked at Supergirl and Vice versa "I don't like the sound of that" Said Supergirl as she started typing again

After a wile of looking around the room Jace found a Locked Box and was trying to get it open Supergirl Called them both over to the Computer Namine walked to Supergirl's Side but Jace just tried to get the Box open "look at this they videotaped there last Entry" she played the Video and it was a group of people celebrating you could tell that the "Chaos Project" as it was titled was a Success but soon after they saw the projects eyes start to Glow and the next thing that the Girls knew was that the camera had been knocked over and the place burst into flames you could hear people yelling and screaming then you could hear someone off camera talking "Human kind has always dabbled into things….but some things we were never meant to Fool around with….We wanted to Create the Worlds Ultimate Life form" just then you could see the Project walking or more like flouting through the Fire with its Glowing Red eyes "and we succeeded" just then the Camera went dead Supergirl and Namine just looked at the screen until the heard Jace Screaming

As the two girls wiped around they saw that Jace had gotten the Box open but that's not what he Screamed about he was now wherein a Fingerless Glove on his right hand with a Red line going down the index Finger and expanding on the back part of the hand with a Dial on it

"get it off get it Off!!" was all Jace was saying Namine ran over to him "Jace what's Wrong where did that glove come from" Jace looked at her "From the Box When I opened it and looked inside I saw it but when I reached for it the Glove jumped out at me and Latched onto my hand and now I can't get it off!!" Supergirl ran over and took Jace's hand "Let me see" she looked at it for a bit and finally suggested that they take the tape back to the Watch Tower and show Superman Everything

As they walked outside Supergirl Called to Shan for a teleport Namine was looking at Jace with a Concerned look on her face but Jace was looking at the Glove as they teleported Jace looked up and he thought saw what looked like Kadness Solders heading there way but then he saw Shan with Superman standing next to him

after Supergirl and Namine Filled Superman in he looked at Jace and Jace looked back at him standing up straight "Come with me Jace" Superman said with full sternness in his voice as Jace walked along he looked around and before he knew it he was standing before all the Founding members in the Counsel room Jace had never been so Scared before from where he was standing he could see everyone from Left to Right it went as Follows "The Green Lantern, The Flash , Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl and Shan" they all looked at him and Jace wanted to say something in his defense but couldn't think of anything to say

"So Jace" Jace looked at Superman "Y-Yes?" Superman's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jace and he put his hands up in front of his face and interlaced his fingers still looking at Jace "What is the one thing that you want to Protect in this world?" to Jace the Question was odd but he thought for a moment before looked at them "I want to protect the innocent and Justice….at least…that what I used to think…but now…looking at the Earth from here…I realize that I want to make it as peaceful down there as it looks from up here" he looked back at them and they were all smiling (except Batman he never smiled) Superman then stood up and smiled a little more "Well then Jace Trible" and Superman said the words that Jace had been wanting to hear for the Longest time "Welcome to the Justice League" Jace couldn't help but jump up and give a Big "YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!"

as he left the room he had the biggest smile on his Face his first assignment was to help the Green Lantern Examine a Strange Crystal "this way" GL ((or Green Lantern but I'll Call Him GL from now on )) walked down the Hall to a Lab when the door opened Jace got that ringing in his ear and he couldn't help but hold his head a little but he soon shook it off and he looked at the Crystal and he felt like there was something Strange about it "as you can see Jace this Emerald seems to Emit a Strange Radiation it's not harmful but we had to lock it up for security measures" Jace nodded and started going through the Notes "so what are we looking for?" Jace said he seemed to always be looking at it like he couldn't keep his eyes off it

"Anything really like where it came from? Why is it emitting this Power and more importantly are there more?" Jace looked at him and without him knowing that he said it till after he did he said "there are Seven" GL just looked at him a Little Confused "and how do you know that Jace?" Jace just shook his head "I'm…I'm not sure….I think I need to lay down" Jace started to get up but then the Glove he forgot he had on seemed to come to life and it pointed his hand toward the Emerald "What the??" Jace said as he looked the Emerald began to flout and it was heading for Jace GL tried to stop the Emerald time after Time but it just passed right through his Green Light

Just as the Emerald reached Jace who should Walk in but Namine "hey Jace I wanted to Officially Welcome you to-" she didn't have time to Finish the room and some way down the Hall was filled with a Green Light but it wasn't GL's Light then the people in that aria heard Jace Scream when the Light Dimed Jace was standing there and he seemed to be Smoking a Little he fell to his Knees and almost to his Face if Namine hadn't run over and Caught him "Jace…Jace are you ok?" GL had used his ring to protect himself and he now used it to pick Jace up like he was on a Germy and rush him to the Infirmary

Soon after Jace woke up felling a little light headed "where…where am I?" he asked as he started to get up holding his head but someone moved him back down "Lay down you took in all the emeralds' power" Jace looked up "who…who are you?" he asked the Guy next to him "Me?...Names Galix" he smiled a little he was a little taller than Jace he had Black hair save for a thick line of dark blue hair in the center going all the way to the back he had on a Black trench coat with black paints and what looked like a dark purple shirt he but the one thing that made him stand out was his Ruby Red eyes Jace just looked at him when he heard someone come in but he started to pass out again before he could see who it was

After a while Jace woke up again he didn't feel dizzy so he sat up and looked around the room he started to get out of the bead but then he started to feel a little light headed again and he put his hand on his head that's when he remembered the Glove he then looked at it and started to examine it he wondered what this dial on it was for but before he could fool around with it the door to the room opened Jace looked at the door and Supergirl walked in "Oh Your Up" she said with a smile as she walked in Jace saw that the Guy from before walked in behind her "you…Galax right?" Galax Smiled "Yep that's me" the doctors came in soon afterwards and after then looked at him they said that Jace was ready to return to the field Galax and Supergirl waited outside wile Jace got dressed when Jace came out Galix looked at him "Hey!" he said as he looked at Jace "What?" Jace said looking back "I'm the only one who can look cool around here" Galix said with a smile and Jace knew that he was joking "well looks like you have some competition" Jace said as Galix put his arm over Jace's shoulder and then started walking to the cafeteria at that moment Supergirl could see that they were going to be good maybe even Best Friends

Jace Supergirl and Galix all walked down the hall and Jace was taking in the new sites as they walked into the Cafeteria Jace looked around at all the heroes and herons He couldn't help but feel like he was so small compared to them After getting something to eat Jace looked around for someplace to sit and he soon spotted Namine he walked over as he did he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched he tried to not let it bother him to much he walked over to Namine who was sitting with wonder woman "may we join you little group?" Jace said jokingly Namine looked up and Smile "Please Join us" she said as she saw Supergirl and Galix heading there way the three sat down and all the while during the conversation Jace kept on looking around and he was right some of the heroes where looking at him and he felt a little uneasy till he felt a Nudge and he looked over at Wonder woman who nudged him and she whispered to him "Don't worry there just as uneasy as you no one was even able to touch that emerald yet you called it to you…meet GL and Hawk Girl in the Lab after your done we have to find out what happened"

After they were all done eating Jace and Wonder Woman went to the Lab leavening Supergirl Namine and Galax alone "so what now" Galax Said in boredom Supergirl looked at Namine and Vice versa till Namine said "well we could always Train" Galax shuddered at that suggestion whenever the three of them would train together he would take on Supergirl and would always lose but in the end they did just that but this time it was a Team mission called Save the team member Namine was Captured leavening Supergirl and Galax to save her as the Training began Supergirl did her normal thing wile Galax commanded the Shadows and he moved through them after it was over the three where huffing till Shan came in "you three have assignments" the three looked up as Shan handed them papers he gave one to Supergirl and one to Namine and Galix Supergirl was off to help Flood Victims wile Namine Galix and Jace as it seamed where heading off to stop a String of thefts

Namine and Galix where waiting by the telapod for a while when Jace came running up uffing and out of breath "Sorry I'm late" Galax looked at him "don't worry about it Jace me and Galix where late out first week too till we got to know the place" Namine said Jace smiled and stepped on they where teleported Down into what looked like a ally as Jace walked out of the ally he looked around, the streets where busy people walking back and forth cars zooming by Galax pointed to what looked like a jewelry store "that's where were going" Jace looked and wondered what someone could want from here other then the obvious as they went in Namine started to look around and then her eyes started to glow in that blue light and she looked like she was scanning the store Galix started looking through the shadows for any Clues witch Left Jace with question duty he didn't feel like it was that important because what could the owners know

Jace started asking the basic questions and the Owner of the store answered them but one thing caught Jace's attention the owner described a Blue Jewel that sounded like the one in the Watch tower that Jace had recently absorbed after all was said and Done Jace radioed back to Shan "Shan Its Jace"

"Go Ahead Jace" Shan said

"The Owner of the Store seemed to have one of those jewels that was in the watch tower" Jace said as he was one hundred percent sure that what he said about there being more the one was true and Shan confirmed it

"Understood Jace we will Trak the Radiation Patterns and keep you updated" Jace heard the com go silent what had happed was that Superman had given Jace the assignment of Finding any other Emeralds and bringing them back to the Watch tower but he was under strict orders not to go near them soon after Namine and Galix came back "Well I didn't find anything what about you Jace?" Namine asked and Jace just sighed "no nothing…but the robbery happened not too long ago maybe if we split up we can find them or at least a Trace" Galix slapped him on the Back "brilliant Jace come on first one that finds them doesn't buy lunch" with that Galix ran off to the North wile Namine Flew off to the South Jace just Smiled and started running to the East

After a Wile of Running Jace slowed down and took a Rest he sat down and took a look around it looked as though he was in a Dump it might be a Good Place to Hide so Jace took a Look inside keeping his Ears open and his eyes sharp he didn't hear anything for a Long while until he heard a Peace of mettle fall he stopped and peered around the corner and what he saw was something that he didn't want to see he saw a man with a bunch of goons around him the goons looked like your everyday Robbers but the man was different he looked like he was wherein a Purple Tux with a Green tie and Flower and he had Green hair and his Skin looked pale white and Jace knew who it was "the Joker" he whispered and he started to reach for his Com when he turned around and was hit by something

When Jace woke up he was tied up and he tried to get his focus "where…where am I?" he asked when someone said "Somewhere where the Bat won't find you" Jace looked up and he almost went white himself the Joker was a inch away from his face Jace tried to jump back but he was hanging on a hook he looked around the room and all the goons where smiling and he saw the one who hit him she was dressed in what looked like a clown outfit it was Black and Red her face was as white as the Jokers "Harley Quinn" Jace knew that he was in trouble and he didn't know how to get out of it until he got a Idea "so Joker are you the one who robbed the Jewelry Store?" Jace Asked still scared but tried not to show it and the Joker laughed a Little "why yes and all for this Lovely power house" the Joker Showed Jace the Emerald and Jace could feel the Glove pulse a little "the only problem is that everything that I have tried it in my gizmos they have ether blown up or melted down on me it seems this little trinket is more powerful then it seems" the Joker went on and on about how he will take revenge on Batman for all the times Batman brought him in all the while Jace was getting the naught undone

After a while Jace got the rope untied and he fell which gave him away "…Teach him a lessen boys" the Joker said with a smile the goons started to walk toward Jace and he was Scared the goons started to punch kick and just wale on him until one of the Goons Grabbed Jace's hand with the Glove on it and pressed the Dial then they all heard a Voice from the glove "Unleashing Chaos Control to Level One" then Jace felt a Rush going through his body like he just got stronger all at once and he tried to push the goon off him and he was right Jace pushed him clear through the Whitehouse wall the Joker and Harley looked at him in surprise and Jace was looking at his own hands then he clenched his Fists and got into a Fighting stance and smiled himself "…My Turn"


End file.
